Martha's Mug Shot
Follow Candy's Stretch. You need three good blackmail photographs of Alex Shrub with Candy. Get back to the Porn Studios with the film. }} Martha's Mug Shot is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by porn film director Steve Scott from the InterGlobal Studios in Prawn Island, Vice City. Mission Congressman Alex Shrub wants to win the next election by supporting restrictions on the porn film industry. As this is bad for InterGlobal Films, Tommy wants to follow Candy Suxxx to Shrub. Tommy follows Candy to a penthouse in Vice Point. Candy enters the penthouse to meet with Shrub while Tommy enters the Vice Point Langer across the street. With Shrub in his most embarrassing and politically damaging outfit, Tommy manages to take photos of him with a camera from a good vantage point in the hotel. Shrub's guards see this and dispatch the FBI to take down Tommy and his camera. Tommy manages to return safely to the studio and plans to use the pictures for blackmailing. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the chopper. *Follow Candy's Stretch. *You need three good blackmail photographs of Alex Shrub with Candy. **The Vice Point Langer across from his balcony should provide an ideal photo-grabbing location. **There is a side door that will allow access to the hotel, *Get back to the Porn Studios with the film. Reward The reward for this mission is $4,000. The mission G-Spotlight is unlocked. Gallery Martha'sMugShot-GTAVC2.jpg|Alex Shrub's mug shot Walkthrough MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Steve is shooting a scene with Candy in the film studio in Prawn Island. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Tommy stumbles onto the shoot and is told by Steve to keep his voice down to keep the mood going. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Tommy asks Steve what's going on, and Steve responds by retelling Tommy the events of the story leading up to the scene they're shooting. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Tommy loudly tells Steve that he's not interested in the story at all. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Candy and her co-performer briefly stop, but Tommy tells them to go on. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Tommy asks Steve about some legal troubles he mentioned. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Steve tells Tommy that Congressman Shrub has decided to support a campaign to ban pornographic material in Vice City with the intention of increasing his reputation. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Since Candy and Shrub seem to know each other, Tommy decides to ask Candy if they're having an affair. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Just as Tommy asks this, Candy reaches the climax and starts shouting 'yes', leaving Tommy and Steve shell-shocked. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Steve asks the cameraman if he got the amazing shot. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Steve tells Tommy that his best bet is to follow Candy after the shoot is done and see what she does. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Tommy asks Steve if he has a camera that Tommy could use and Steve asks one of the crew members to give him one. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|After the shoot is done, Tommy has to follow Candy and see if she can lead Tommy to her and Shrub's safehouse. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy getting into a Sparrow north of the film set. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|After getting into the Sparrow, Tommy has to follow Candy's unique gold limo. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy following Candy. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|After a while, Candy's golden limo stops by a penthouse in Vice Point and Candy gets out. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Candy walks into the penthouse, where Shrub is waiting for her, naked, except for some underwear. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|The two greet each other and Shrub asks her if she could call him Martha during this visit. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Tommy now has to take at least three photos of Shrub and Candy together to blackmail Shrub into leaving Tommy's businesses alone. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy decides that the WK Chariot Hotel just across the street is a perfected spot to snap some pictures of the two. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Tommy entering the hotel. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Tommy climbing the stairs in the hotel. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Tommy spectating the meeting between Candy and Shrub. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Tommy taking photos of the two together. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|Eventually Candy tells Shrub that Tommy is watching. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|After taking three photos, Tommy has to take them back to the film studios. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|Tommy fighting his way out of the hotel after Shrub sent some officers after him. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|After escaping the hotel, Tommy runs back to the Sparrow to fly back to the studio. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|Tommy flying back to the film studios. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|Tommy going back to give the photos to Steve. MarthasMugShot-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *This is the only mission in GTA Vice City where the player can use a camera (without modifications). *This is the only time in GTA Vice City when the player can obtain a special, gold Stretch. After Candy is dropped off, the Stretch will park itself on the road just south of Malibu Club. After clearing the wanted level, the player can obtain the Stretch and proceed to complete the mission normally. *During the cutscene, Steve states that "after his close encounter with the nympho-invaders", the hero of the movie is "unable to think of anything but this huge phallic mountain" and then mentions doing a scene with a vat of mashed potatoes. This is an obvious reference to the real film Close Encounters of the Third Kind, which has the main character, after encountering a UFO, become obsessed with the vaguely phallic Devil's Tower National Monument, at one point making several sculptures of it with, among other materials, mashed potatoes. *The penthouse that Congressmen Alex Shrub is at used to belong to Gonzalez. *In the Japanese version of the game, during the intro cut scene, Candy's "OHHH, AHHH, YES, YEEESSS!!!" climax was censored off to comply with that country's stringent sex laws. This does not apply to the 10th Anniversary edition, though. *The FBI use civilian Ranchers in this mission as opposed to the FBI Rancher. **This is also the only time that the FBI use Uzi. See Also *Mission walkthrough Navigation }} de:Ein Mann namens Martha es:La foto policial de Marta pl:Facet imieniem Martha pt:Martha's Mug Shot ru:Martha's Mug Shot Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Asset Missions